Rose Garden
Rose Garden is the het ship between Ruby Rose and Oscar Pine from the RWBY fandom. Canon Volume 5 Ruby and Oscar first meet in Volume 5, Chapter 1: Welcome to Haven when Oscar tells her, "You... have silver eyes." In Volume 5, Chapter 3, before Ozpin explains to Team RNJR that he was cursed by the gods for failing to defeat Salem, Oscar shares a brief look with Ruby, who giggles, causing Oscar to blush. The two are paired together for hand-to-hand combat training and after successfully punching Ruby in the face, Oscar is very apologetic. In Volume 5, Chapter 5, Ruby Rose tells Oscar Pine that he is improving with his combat abilities. However, Oscar admits to Ruby that he is scared of what happens next, and confronts her how she can handle the current situation. Ruby confides in him over the loss of her friends Penny Polendina and Pyrrha Nikos, admitting that she is scared too. Despite all odds, Ruby says that she has to keep moving forward, as it would be what Pyrrha and Penny would do if Ruby was the one to lose her life. Before she leaves, Ruby compliments Oscar, telling him that he is braver than he thinks. After she leaves, Ozpin converses with Oscar, noting that Ruby is remarkable and has a "spark" to inspire others. Oscar remarks that Ruby must have been "one of the best Huntresses at Beacon", which Ozpin confirms. During the Battle of Haven Oscar takes a moment to observe how everyone else is doing and noticing that Ruby is knocked out he goes to her aid. Volume 6 After Ozpin's backstory is revealed Oscar expresses his fear of becoming just "another one of his lives" to which Ruby is the only one to encourage him by saying "You're your own person." When everyone first sees Oscar with his new clothes Ruby is the one to compliment him saying that his "Combat gear looks good.", which makes him give a shy smile as a response. During the fight against Cordovin in her giant robot, Oscar expresses his concern for Ruby several times by calling out her name. Ruby praises Oscar for successfully crash landing the airship they need to get to Atlas. Volume 7 After Ruby's decision to lie to Ironwood, Oscar is uncertain if that is the correct action they should be taking. Nevertheless, he trusts and follows Ruby's decision. Volume 7, Chapter 9: As Above, So Below showed Ruby and Oscar encouraging Ironwood to tell the truth together. Coming to the realization that they should do the same they share an awkward moment where they agree to tell Ironwood the truth. They repeatedly spoke over each other and when they both said the same thing simultaneously they laughed awkwardly. Before leaving, they both stop and turn to each other, once again accidentally speaking over each other. They laugh awkwardly, and Ruby does a finger gun gesture at him with both hands before running out the door towards her transport. Marrow Amin, an Ace Operative, comments "Ugh, kids." before following Ruby out the door. Fanon Some people started shipping Rose Garden during Volume 4, however, it did not start growing in popularity until their first meeting in Volume 5. During the Battle of Haven, Oscar choosing to go to Ruby's side instead of helping take care of Weiss. Similarly, during the fight against Cordovin Oscar calls out Ruby's name several times, but never others who are also in danger like Weiss, who was right next to Ruby when Cordovin launched her missiles at them. These moments are seen by fans of the ship as examples of Oscar's attachment to Ruby and affection for her, as he worries about her wellbeing above everyone else's. Many Rosegarden fans believe that in Volume 6, Chapter 9 when Oscar is first seen with his new outfit, he is looking in Ruby's direction. This is seen as him being excited to see her reaction and hoping that she will like it. Their awkward moment in Volume 7, Chapter 9 has fans of the ship excited as it showcases a typical shoujo scenario. The complementary color theory that is applied to several other RWBY ships is also applicable to Rosegarden. Additionally, Oscar's new outfit includes dark red elements, that is seen by fans of the ship as him trying to complement Ruby's color scheme. Fandom FANFICTION :Ruby/Oscar on FanFiction.net :Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose on AO3 TUMBLR :Rosegarden posts on Tumblr Trivia *On January 13th, 2020, the Official RWBY Twitter released a meme image Tweet about the 2020 Oscars. The template used showed Ruby Rose scowling at the idea of the Oscars, but beaming at the idea of Oscar Pine. https://twitter.com/OfficialRWBY/status/1216837098751184897 *They are the youngest protagonists. *Miles Luna, a writer for the show, has stated in at RTX London RWBY panel in October of 2017 that the age difference between the two is not a problem. He finds it odd that fans find Ruby too old for Oscar. Referenceshttps://youtu.be/vCQdAY49qfE Navigation